shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Beaujester
• • • • • • • MOMENTS • - Beau's had fantasies of being this for Jester. • - Beau believes that Jester wouldn't consider Beau her type. }} Beaujester is the femslash ship between Beauregard and Jester Lavorre from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Jester, Fjord and Beau are sitting at the inn when a man comes up to them and thanks them for the day before. He pays them for their services and Jester tells Beau to split up the coins as she becomes distracted by Nott and Caleb. When she's done talking to them, she turns back to Beau and asks how much silver she got. It was seven. As Yasha leaves, Jester comments on some of her looks, and Beau suggests that she could do the same thing. Jester says that she can't do it that night, since Yasha would know that she copied her, and Beau agrees. Fjord interrupts them and asks if Molly was using magic with his cards, but Jester doesn't know. Beau asks Jester is she's superstitious. She's not and asks why Beau wants to know. Beau says that he seemed like a suspicious guy. Moments Curious Beginnings * Beau says that Jester told her that Jester believes Fjord is handsome. * Jester heard Beau say her name and assumes she was calling for her. * Beau realizes that she's never seen Jester eat anything other than pastries and becomes concerned (but not that much). * Jester and Beau warns Yasha to stay away from Baumbauch. * Beau and Jester suggest that Caleb and Nott join their group. * Beau cheers on Jester's magic. * Jester and Fjord question how it's possible for Fjord to be allergic to Frumpkin. * Beau gives Jester reminders on how to bluff. * Jester and Beau talk about whether it's a good idea to take people's money from a training game. * Jester asks Beau if they should kill the rats. * Beau and Jester try and convince Yasha to let them keep their weapons. * Beau overhears Yasha talk about Jester, and says that she could try for a relationship with her. * Jester heals Beau after the fight against the zombie. * Beau tells Jester to stop joking or the Crown's Guard might end up killing her. Quotes Fanon An average pairing for the Mighty Nein fandom, but the ship has a good following. The ship was initially more friendship based, but as the Campaign went on fans started to see the two as a potential romance. It steadily grew a fanbase as the series continued. Fics will often explore how the two start out as friends and eventually get together. Or Beau helping Jester figure out her sexuality, and realizing that they have feeling for each other. Some fans will also explore how their background parallel each other, and how they could bond over them. Like all Critical Role ships, fans often will have to redraw the described scenes to show them visually. Some fans who do generic M9 re-creations will also occasionally push their pairing in their own works, including Beaujester. Artists are particularly fond of Beau wearing one of Jester's dresses in episode 72 and drawing the two together as roommates. Since getting tattoo's that's become a fan favorite as well. Fans of the pairing rarely questioned if they were being queerbaited, but did often question if they were reading too much into it, given history with similar best friend femslash ships. In episode 84, when Beau checked out Jester's arms, many felt elated, but put their feelings on hold, given that Beau often made comments on women being attractive or muscular, without intention of having any kind of relationship with them. The following episode gave Jester fans and Beaujester fans a lot to chear about, as Beau confessed to Nott that she had a crush on Jester. Many queer fans were extremely happy, given history of similar pairings, that their suspicions had been confirmed. Fans were also happy with the way that Marisha portrayed the confession, given that it seemed realistic to the way real queer women feel when they have a crush on their best friends or straight women. On AO3, Beaujester is the second most written relationship for Beau and the most written for Jester. It is also the fifth most written ship in the Critical Role tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Beaujester week takes place between July 25th - 31stBeaujester Week. * According to Fandometrics, Beaujester was the twelfth most reblogged ship the week ending November 18th, 2019Fandometrics November 18th, 2019. ** It is the first Critical Role ship to appear on the Fandometrics list. Gallery Beaujester lift.png|kromiprice Beaujester dance.jpg|kazzarole Beaujester Cleric duty.png|wwsans Beaujester forehead.png|oolongteamix Beaujester rain.png|strawberryfoxart Beaujester smooches.png|sizzlebreads Revolutionary girl Beaujester.png|essekthelyss Beaujester dance isvbellx.png|isvbellx Beaujester beacon kiss.png|kissingagrumpygiant Videos Beaujester Rights - Crack vid (Ep 85) BeauJester Compilation BeauJester Compilation Episode 51 to 89 Critical Role Campaign 2 Episode 89 - Beaujester Compilation Variations :Bashter refers to the ship between Beauregard, Jester and Yasha Nydoorin References Navigation